


Ti amo

by almayen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pangolin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Quand Neal avait demandé à son père d'accepter sa relation avec Crochet, il n'aurait pas imaginé que celui-ci aurait réagit comme cela. Mais après tout, cela se saurait si le Ténébreux faisait les choses simplement.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ti amo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/gifts).



> Ce texte, que je dédie sans surprise à Angelica, a été écrit en une heure pour la 123e nuit du FoF sur le thème "violet".
> 
> Mais, il a aussi été écrit pour la mascotte de l'Enfer de Dante, le pangolin. Quelques explications préalables : j'ai lancé un défi UA âme soeur où un pangolin apparaît entre les deux dites âmes soeurs lorsque celles-ci se rencontrent. J'ai déjà écrit un texte dessus hier, Angelica deux fois aussi hier, ceci expliquant quelques phrases du dit texte à venir.

Neal Cassidy, pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre entièrement, n'était plus complètement révulsé par la présence du pirate.

Alors oui, celui-ci s'était lancé dans une mission suicide dont il ne tirerait aucun bénéfice personnel, ce qui était déjà louable en soi, mais en plus, ladite mission consistait à sauver son fils. De cela, Neal ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant.

Mais tout de même.

L'homme l'avait quand même vendu à Pan – un sacré sociopathe de surcroît – et ça, Neal n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé pendant deux cent ans, et surtout ce qu'il _voulait_ continuer de penser. D'après Henry, il était peut-être un _Poufsouffle,_ ce qui indiquait qu'il était prompt à pardonner les autres, il y avait quand même une limite ! Sauf que...

Sauf que six mois après leur retour de leur expédition du Pays imaginaire, Crochet l'avait embrassé.

C'était étrange.

Vraiment, vraiment étrange.

Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était que Neal avait répondu à son baiser.

En sentant ses lèvres sur celles du pirate, l'esprit de Neal était partagé entre deux idées : _mais quelle agréable sensation_ et _mais t'es complètement taré mon pauvre type !_ , cette dernière appellation étant dirigée tout à la fois à l'imprudent brun qui osait l'embrasser et à lui-même qui se laissait aller à lui répondre.

Encore une fois, Neal ne détestait plus complètement le pirate.

D'une certaine manière, l'on pouvait dire qu'il en appréciait certains côtés.

Certains habitants de Storybrooke, ignares de leur passif, auraient même pu dire qu'ils étaient _amis_ – après tout, c'était bien Neal qui avait consolé Crochet lorsque celui-ci et Emma s'étaient séparés.

Une poignée d'entre eux, dont Henry, se seraient même laissé à croire qu'ils étaient amoureux.

Ce qui était entièrement faux, évidement. Si Neal avait ses lèvres contre celles de Crochet, c'était parce qu'il le détestait, c'est tout. Il était un Poufsouffle, il montrait donc sa haine par des moyens non violents.

Sa langue contre la sienne ?

« Je te déteste »

Sa main sur sa hanche ?

« je ne te pardonnerai jamais »

Ses vêtements glissants au sol ?

« je ne te fais pas confiance »

Son genou à terre et une bague dans sa main, six mois après ces faits ?

« je te tolère un petit peu ».

**oOoOo**

Rumplestilskin avait un problème.

Enfin, plusieurs à vrai dire. Après tout, l'on est pas le Ténébreux depuis des centaines d'années sans avoir des problèmes sentimentaux, psychiques et comportementaux – il n'y avait qu'à voir les voix des anciens Ténébreux dans sa tête qui s'amusaient parfois à le tourmenter. Donc non, Rumplestilskin n'avait pas un problème, mais _des_ problèmes.

Il en avait cependant un plus important que les autres.

Celui-ci constituait en un petit bout de papier. Et plus précisément, en ce qui était écrit sur le dit bout de papier.

_Vous êtes invité au mariage de Neal Cassidy et de Killian Jones._

Il n'avait pas lu la suite, stipulant de l'horaire ou du lieu. Seule cette petite phrase avait retenu son attention.

Le mariage de son fils.

Avec le pirate.

Il avait raté quelque chose, ou quoi ?

Alors oui, bien sûr, il avait remarqué que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés, mais c'était abstenu, telle la personne raisonnable (et surtout telle la personne terrorisée par sa femme) qu'il était, de faire le moindre commentaire. _Tu viens à peine de regagner la confiance de Neal, tu ne vas pas tout gâcher maintenant en t'infiltrant dans sa vie amoureuse_ , l'avait averti Belle. Les propos de sa femme lui paraissant tenir plutôt la route, Rumplestilskin avait obtempéré et c'était contenté de surveiller de loin cette idylle de toute manière passagère.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait avant de recevoir le fameux papier et de lire la fameuse phrase.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Faisant fi de sa conscience – qui avait étrangement la voix réprobatrice de Belle – Rumplestilskin se téléporta ni une ni deux dans l'appartement de son fils.

**oOoOo**

Neal sursauta lorsqu'il vit son père débarquer dans sa chambre.

Puis, il se précipita pour le réanimer lorsque celui-ci s'évanouit en découvrant que son fils n'était pas le seul à occuper son lit. Si Neal n'était pas au moins aussi gêné que son père par cette intrusion, il aurait pu lui dire « Bien fait pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à frapper ». Mais se faire surprendre en train de s'envoyer en l'air par son père était tout aussi traumatisant que de surprendre son fils en train de s'envoyer en l'air, alors Neal ne dit rien de tout cela. Il se contenta de bégayer, avant de se rhabiller rapidement, et d'essayer de faire revenir à la réalité l'évanoui.

Crochet, lui, dit clairement « bien fait pour lui », sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit. À croire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à voir le Ténébreux faire une mini crise de panique (et quiconque le connaissait savait que c'était parfaitement le cas).

Lorsque son père reprit connaissance, Neal décida de le conduire au salon – une décision qui serait pour le mieux et pour son père, et pour lui.

\- Si tu es venu pour me dire de ne pas l'épouser, tu perds ton temps, déclara dûrement le jeune homme.

\- Tu... tu ne peux pas l'épouser !

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Oui, merci, je ne suis pas sourd. Ni aveugle.

Et Rumplestilskin commençait furieusement à le regretter d'ailleurs.

Imaginer son fils faire des... choses avec son ennemi juré était déjà assez éprouvant, mais le voir était d'un tout autre niveau.

Il se força toutefois à se reprendre. Il avait une mission à accomplir :

\- Je ne suis pas là parce que je refuse que tu épouses quelqu'un. Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. Après tout le mal qu'il t'as fait... qu'il nous a fait, comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ?

\- Je comprends tes craintes, Père. Mais... il a changé. Véritablement. Il me rend vraiment heureux.

\- Je suis désolé, Bealfire mais... je n'arrive pas à te croire.

\- Et bien j'espère que tu y parviendras, répondit Neal froidement. Sinon, tu pourras me rayer de ta vie.

Et sur ces sinistres paroles, Neal clôturât la conversation.

**oOoOo**

Neal et Crochet étaient en train d'arpenter les rues de Storybrooke à la recherche d'une boutique où acheter de la vaisselle pour le mariage, lorsqu'un nuage violet surgit devant eux.

Qui dit nuage violet dit magie.

Et qui dit magie dit, dans leur expérience chargée, problèmes.

Les deux hommes se préparèrent alors à affronter la menace qui se présenterait devant eux. À leur grand étonnement ne surgit toutefois qu'un pangolin, les conduisant à se détendre un petit peu.

Un petit peu seulement, parce qu'à Storybrooke on était jamais sûrs de rien.

Le pangolin ne les attaqua toutefois pas. Il se contenta de sortir une pancarte avec écrit « félicitations » en gros. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, l'animal commença à chanter :

_\- Ti amo... in sogno, ti amo... in aria, ti..._

\- Euh... excusez moi mais... c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ? l'interrompit Crochet.

L'interruption parut fortement contrarier le pangolin qui se recroquevilla furieusement dans sa carapace en maugréant :

\- Non mais vous en avez pas marre de _toujours_ m'interrompre ? Est-ce qu'un couple va me laisser au moins attendre le couplet un jour ? Oui, je sais, vous vous en fichez, vous voulez juste comprendre ce qui se passe, j'ai compris. Personne ne s'intéresse à un pauvre pangolin qui se démène pourtant pour apporter de la joie et...

\- Nous sommes désolés, le coupa alors Neal. Vraiment. Nous serions ravis d'entendre le couplet. Et même toute la chanson.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

Neal fit de gros yeux à Crochet, qui finit par répondre « oui vraiment » lui aussi, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi au juste il devait laisser un pangolin lui chanter _Ti amo_. Il pris cependant son mal en patience et fit même mine d'applaudir – surtout que le pangolin, si l'on occultait le fait que c'était un animal et qu'il n'était pas censé savoir parler (mais l'on n'était plus à ça près dans cette satanée ville) et qu'il avait surgit d'on ne savait où, chantait agréablement bien.

\- Bien, que je vous explique, reprit alors l'intrus. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, mon rôle est donc d'apparaître devant vous pour vous le signifier. Sur ce, je vous laisse une bonne journée et une belle vie.

Et aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le pangolin disparu dans un nuage de fumée violette et de confetti.

Neal et Crochet quant à eux restèrent deux bonnes minutes figés, avant que le pirate ne finissent par réussir à demander :

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Neal allait répondre « je n'en ai aucune idée » lorsqu'un éclair de compréhension surgit dans son esprit.

\- C'est mon père, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ton père est un pangolin ?

Ok, Crochet était réellement perdu, là. Mais Neal secoua la tête :

\- Quand j'étais petit, mon père me racontait une histoire. Une légende. Celle-ci voulait que lorsque deux âmes sœurs se trouvaient, un pangolin surgissait entre eux avec une pancarte « félicitation » dans les pattes.

\- Et... tu penses que ton père est derrière tout ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- La dernière fois, quand il a surgit comme une furie dans notre chambre... je lui ai dit que s'il ne t'acceptait pas, il pouvait faire une croix sur moi.

\- Oh... je vois. Donc entre venir s'excuser et invoquer un pangolin râleur pour nous jeter des confettis à la figure et faire sa diva pour nous chanter une chanson, il s'est dit que le plus simple c'était la deuxième option ?

\- Je... plus rien ne m'étonne venant de lui. Mais c'était... gentil ?

\- Incroyablement perturbant, oui ! Mais... je suppose que oui, c'était de bonne volonté.

Le soir suivant cet épisode, Rumplestilskin eut la bonne surprise de voir son fils entrer dans sa boutique pour lui faire une accolade de réconciliation.

En revanche, il eut la désagréable prémonition que lorsque Crochet, qui avait accompagné son fiancé, le salua d'un « Pangolin » au lieu de l'habituel « Crocodile », Rumplestilskin allait se trainer cette histoire un long moment.

Les prochaines années lui donnèrent raison : il aurait vraiment dû se contenter d'un mot d'excuse. Quelle idée de vouloir faire les choses en grand !


End file.
